Too Much a Burden
by Lanya
Summary: TRADUCTION OS Harry est en dépression depuis que celui qu'il aime est mort. Un soir, il est hanté par ses souvenirs. Comment va t il se libérer de ceux ci? Slash, Suicide et Automutilation. Vous êtes avertis!


**Auteuse :** Ivin Artemis Draconis

**Traducteuse :** Lanya (Cynthia)

**Genre :** Slash, angst, language vulgaire (quelques fois), SUICIDE et AUTO-MUTILATION

Âmes sensibles et Homophobes s'abstenir ! Vous êtes avertis !

**Disclaimer :** RIEN n'est à moi ! Les personnages sont tous à JK.Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Ivin Artemis Draconis, je n'ai QUE la traduction.

**Note :** C'est ma première traduction donc si vous avez des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Il peut aussi y avoir des fautes parce que, l'air de rien, je suis humaine (Oui, oui, je vous assure). Je suis Bêta-lectrice mais j'arrive juste à voir les fautes des autres personnes :P.

TK bonne lecture :D

**_TOO MUCH A BURDEN_**

Cette histoire à lieu pendant la 7ième année de Harry

Harry s'assit dans une chaise à proximité de la cheminée. Le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre avait les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux tandis qu'il regardait les flammes, sans vraiment les voir.

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort.

Tout le monde organisaient de nombreuses fêtes. En particulier les élèves de Poudlard.

C'était justement pour cette raison qu'Harry était seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les élèves étaient en train de fêter dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ou dans celle de Serdaigle.

Ron et Hermione étaient très inquiets à propos de Harry car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne célébrait pas et semblait être devenu une coquille vide. Harry ne parlait à personne et paraissait avoir construit un mur autour de lui.

………..……………Néanmoins, leur inquiétude ne les empêchait pas de célébrer.(çac'est ce qu'onappelle des VRAIS amis)

Harry ne le supportait plus. Silencieusement, il se leva et alla hors de la salle commune sans se préoccuper d'où ses pieds le menaient.

_Ils ne comprennent pas_, pensa Harry, _personne ne sait ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir là._

**---Flash-Back---**

Il pleuvait. Harry sentait les gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa tête et couler le long de son visage. Il se sentait nauséeux et étourdit tandis qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui.

Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait un rictus malicieux inscrit sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le garçon en face de lui.

- Potter tu es fou de croire que tu peux me battre, dit-il froidement.

Harry tremblait de colère et de peur. Étonnamment, il parvint à parler sans trahir sa crainte et sa nervosité.

- La fierté vient avant la chute, Voldemort, rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix forte et amère.

- Donc battons-nous en duel Potter! répondit-il.

Les deux sorciers se battirent, usant du Sortilège de la Mort plusieurs fois. Harry combattu, esquivant chaques sortilèges et en lançant d'autres à son tour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit de même et le duel dura au moins une heure.

Soudainement, un rocher à côté de Harry, touché par un sort, explosa ce qui l'envoya directement au sol. Le garçon essaya de se relever mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient trop faibles.

- Hé bien, hé bien, on dirait que la fin du Survivant est finalement arrivé, dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante.

-Mais ne te sens pas mal. Tu vas enfin rejoindre tous ceux que tu as aimés, continua-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux. _C'est fini,_ pensa-t-il.

- Tes parents,

_Il va me tuer. Je ne pourrais pas survivre._

- Mme. Weasley,

_Il n'y a aucune issue possible._

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin,

_Mort, prend-moi vite._

- ……. Le jeune Draco Malfoy,

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Qu……Quoi? coassa-t-il, sentant peu à peu son énergie lui revenir.

Le rictus de Voldemort s'agrandit et un éclair de triomphe passa dans ses yeux.

- Ahhh, le jeune Mr. Malfoy. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne traite pas les traîtres avec bonté et gentillesse, dit-il, amusé.

La colère de Harry augmenta avec force. Draco Malfoy était devenu un espion pour l'Ordre durant sa 6ième année. Harry et Draco étaient aussi devenus des amis … et éventuellement beaucoup plus.

- Non…..tu….tu mens! cria le garçon en se redressant, tremblant.

- Non, je ne mens pas, jeune Harry, dit Voldemort, feignant un soupir. ''En fait, il est probablement encore étendu, mort, dans son manoir à l'heure où on se parle.''

Harry commença à trembler violemment_. Non, non, NON!_ pensa-t-il en colère. Voldemort rit. D'un rire froid et cruel.

- Accepte-le Potter. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas rejoindre ton sang pur très vite, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours en riant.

- NOOOOOOOONNN, cria Harry, TU MENS SALAUD, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET VA EN ENFER, _AVADA KEDAVRA _!

**---Fin du Flash-Back---**

Revenant dans le présent, Harry observa la porte devant lui d'un regard vide. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry sentit une faible brise le caresser et il remarqua qu'il était en haut d'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, le garçon s'effondra à genoux contre le mur.

- Pour-pourquoi….? dit-il à travers ses sanglots. Tremblant de détresse, Harry sortit un petit couteau de sa poche. Il était argent et un serpent émeraude était enroulé autour de celui-ci.

C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Draco.

Roulant ses manches, le garçon regarda son bras couvert de cicatrices. Puis, lentement, il passa la lame sur son poignet, regardant le liquide cramoisi s'échapper de ses veines.

Fermant ses yeux et appréciant la douleur, Harry dériva encore dans ses pensées.

**---Flash-Back---**

Harry se tenait devant le grillage du Manoir Malfoy. Après avoir réalisé qu'il avait enfin anéanti Voldemort, le garçon avait transplané sans plus attendre.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit la large grille. Il fallait qu'il découvre si Voldemort avait menti ou non.

Marchant tranquillement le long du chemin guidant au manoir, le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau constata que la bâtisse était curieusement silencieuse.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison sans difficultés, et tendit l'oreille pour détecter un quelconque mouvement.

Seul le silence criait dans ses oreilles.

Essayant de mettre toutes pensées négatives de côté, Harry marcha rapidement et silencieusement le long des couloirs menant à la chambre du blond. Faisant une pause devant la porte, il frappa doucement.

Le silence augmenta son inquiétude.

Prenant une grande respiration, il poussa lentement la lourde porte.

Le clair de lune remplissait la salle, atterrissant sur le lit.

Des larmes remplirent les yeux du garçon.

Étendu sur le matelas, il y avait un garçon blond, les yeux fermés. Harry couru au côté de son amour.

- Réveille toi Dray. S'il te plait, pria-t-il après qu'il ait rampé auprès du blond, le secouant doucement.

- S'il te plait, Dray ! Réveille-toi bordel ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! sanglota Harry, ses larmes coulant le long de son visage tandis qu'il tirait le garçon mort en position assise et qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement.

Réalisant que ses efforts étaient vains, Harry enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son amour en pleurant violement.

**---Fin du Flash-Back---**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda son sang descendre le long de son bras et s'égoutter sur le sol.

Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux verts alors qu'il se levait et marchait jusqu'à la fenêtre.

La vie était tellement injuste. Le destin l'avait condamné à être le Sauveur du monde et comme ce n'était pas assez, il lui avait aussi pris le seul homme qu'il aimait- la seule personne pour qui il s'était vraiment inquiété - juste comme ça.

- « FUCK THE WORLD !» le garçon pleura en agonie, envoyant son poing dans le mur alors qu'il sanglotait.

Harry sentait les larmes le noyer. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, fixant le sol, il se remémora le souvenir de son premier baiser avec Draco.

**Flash-Back**

Harry se tenait sur le rivage du lac. C'était une nuit chaude et les étoiles étaient aussi lumineuses qu'elles pouvaient l'être, brillant sur les habitants de la Terre.

Mais il était malheureux. En fait, il pleurait silencieusement.

C'était l'anniversaire de mort de son parrain et les vacances d'été étaient presque arrivées.

Il y avait un an, Sirius Black était tombé à travers le voile.

Il y avait un an, un jeune garçon avait perdu la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait de la compagnie, jusqu'à ce que son ami blond parle doucement.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi s'il te plait, demanda la voix.

Harry se tourna légèrement vers Draco.

- Je me rappelle du moment de … _sa _mort, dit-il dans un murmure. Le blond enlaça Harry.

- Qui ? questionna simplement Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry, le faisant frissonner et oublier sa peine pour un instant.

- Mon parrain … S-Sirius B-Black, réussi à dire Harry. Draco l'enlaça encore plus fortement, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux argentés. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Harry dans cet état.

- Shhhh...shhhh...ça va aller Harry. Laisse couler tes larmes, réconforta le blond. Harry céda et des sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Ils demeurèrent là pour une heure, laissant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs déverser sa tristesse. Finalement, Harry se tira des bras de Draco et encra ses émeraudes dans les yeux d'argent.

- Merci Dray, dit-il doucement, sans briser leur connexion. Le blond tira le plus petit garçon vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis toujours là pour toi Harry. Toujours. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es important pour moi, murmura Draco. Lentement, Harry se souleva et emprisonna les douces lèvres du blond des siennes.

D'abord, Draco fut un peu choqué mais il répondit délicatement au baiser. Il avait toujours aimé Harry, même dans les années précédentes lorsqu'ils étaient encore ennemis. Il avait seulement réalisé à quel point il aimait le garçon quand ils étaient devenus des amis, au début de l'année.

Harry sentit tous ses problèmes disparaître. Draco goûtait comme le paradis et il était tout ce qui importait. Finalement, Harry se dégagea et rougit.

- J-je suis désolé-, commença-t-il mais il fut réduit au silence par Draco qui posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Ne le soit pas, dit-il, se penchant pour quémander un autre baiser. Harry laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge alors que lui et Draco s'embrassaient avec fièvre. Le blond passa ses doigts dans les cheveux indomptables, essayant de mémoriser leur texture.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, les deux garçons se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, étroitement. Enfin, Draco brisa le baiser.

- Harry………Je t'aime, dit-il.

Des larmes de joie emplirent les yeux émeraude alors qu'un sourire orna son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. Les deux garçons se tinrent là, dans un étroit enlacement, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

**---Fin du Flash-Back---**

Des litres d'eau salée coulait maintenant le long de ses joues. À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

- Draco, murmura-t-il faiblement, tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, caressant doucement la lame du poignard. Pour un moment, il pensait avoir vu le visage du blond, lui souriant depuis le sol.

Un gémissement de détresse sorti de la gorge d'Harry, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était que son imagination. Il avait trop mal. Se couper le libérait un peu de son agonie mais, chaque jour, sa douleur devenait de pire en pire.

- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS! Je n'en peux plus! cria-t-il encore dans la silencieuse nuit.

Harry se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux clos.

- Je ne peux plus le supporter…la douleur me tue, gémit-il, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Harry n'aperçut pas la porte s'ouvrir pas plus qu'il n'entendit les cris de ses deux amis.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était penché en avant … et qu'il tombait.

La terre se rapprochait de plus en plus et des souvenirs repassaient devant ses yeux –

_xoxo Il était assis avec Draco sous un arbre, collés l'un contre l'autre._

_xoxo Voldemort riait après avoir appris la nouvelle de la mort de Draco à Harry._

_xoxo Draco jouait dans les cheveux indomptables avec inquiétude, réconfortant le garçon qui sanglotait après avoir eu un de ses cauchemars à propos de Voldemort._

Deux amis dévastés hurlaient pour de l'aide alors qu'Harry tombait –

_xoxo Harry tenait étroitement le cadavre de son amour, sanglotant incontrôlablement tandis que la lune l'éclairait._

_xoxo De la musique se faisait entendre alors que les deux garçons dansaient amoureusement au Bal, perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre._

L'air sifflait alors qu'Harry gagnait de la vitesse –

_xoxo Harry était contre le mur, haletant alors que Draco se penchait pour un autre baiser._

_- Ne m'oublie jamais, dit le garçon aux yeux argentés. _

_- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es ma vie, répondit Harry avant qu'ils ne commencent un autre baiser._

_xoxo - Je t'aime, se dirent les deux hommes tandis qu'ils étaient étendus sur le lit du Serpentard, dans son manoir, se tenant étroitement l'un contre l'autre._

_xoxo - Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça me faisait penser à toi, dit le blond alors qu'Harry déballait son cadeau d'anniversaire. La lumière se reflétait sur la lame le faisant avoir une lueur surnaturelle. Le garçon sourit sincèrement._

_- Je l'adore, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait pour embrasser Draco._

Un sourire attristé apparut sur le visage du garçon alors qu'il heurtait le sol.

_Il était libre. Libre du fardeau d'une vie._

--------------

**Sitting alone in my memories,**

Assis seul dans mes souvenirs

**I remember how much you meant to me,**

Je me souviens à quel point tu comptais pour moi

**You were my love, my essence, my life,**

Tu étais mon amour, mon essence, ma vie,

**And without you, I am nothing but a shell.**

Et sans toi je ne suis rien sauf une coquille.

**For you I would kill and die...**

Pour toi je tuerais et mourrais...

**For you I would spend an eternity in Hell.**

Pour toi je passerais une éternité en Enfer.

FIN

- le poème de la fin a été écrit par la meilleure amie de l'auteur :)

OMG !

J'ai fini de la traduire !

J'ai commencé y'a des mois et, puisque c'était ma première traduction, ça me prenait du temps et j'ai perdu LA MOITIÉ de ce que j'avais traduit dont, entre autre, le bout le plus dur à traduire :S

Disons que ça m'a un peu démoralisé mais j'ai finalement fini tout le reste (le ¾)……………… en deux jours :P

TK j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bebye

Lanya (Cynthia)


End file.
